1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golfing aid, and more particularly to such an aid for practicing the proper stance for addressing a golf ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that proper "address" of a golf ball, or how a golfer stands in relation to the ball, is one of the most important and difficult tasks that a successful golfer must perform. This is, of course, because the address ultimately determines in large measure where a struck ball will go. The address controls a number of factors, such as the path in which a golf club is swung, which in turn determines whether a struck golf ball will travel straight or will be "hooked" or "sliced".
It has long been recognized that an aid for training a golfer in assuming the proper address would be highly desirable. Although the basic angle of approaching a golf ball in relation to its desired course is constant, the relative disposition of the feet in relation to the ball varies with the physique of the golfer, the particular golf club being used for a "shot", and any desired variation of the course of the ball from a straight line. Therefore, such an aid not only must provide for approaching the ball at the basic angle, but must be adjustable to provide the necessary range of variations in said disposition. Since considerable time and experimentation may be required to determine such a disposition, it is desirable that any movable indicia indicating such a disposition be convenient to reposition in a previously determined position. It is, of course, necessary that such indicia not move while a particular addressing stance is being practiced. However, it is highly desirable that such indicia be readily movable to a position indicating a different stance.
To be practical, a golfing aid for training in addressing the ball must not only effectively indicate the proper address, but it must be useful in a wide range of environments varying from the home to a golf course. As a result, it is highly desirable that such an aid be portable and, for transportation and storage, that it be capable of being stowed compactly.